La tristesse du Verseau
by kanonwithsaints
Summary: Athéna avait ressuscité tous les Chevaliers d'Or et ils étaient tous rentrés vers le monde de lumière. Tous sauf lui au grand désarroi de Camus.


LA TRISTESSE DU VERSEAU

Auteur : KanonwithSaints

Genre : romance

Couples : Camus x Kânon et d'autres en arrière plan

Rating : Yaoi, lemon

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de ma fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada… Heureusement, il me permet de les lui emprunter… 

L'histoire se passe peu de temps après la bataille contre Hadès…

Ils s'étaient sacrifiés devant le Mur des Lamentations et Athéna pour les remercier de leur geste les avait ressuscités et tous les Chevaliers étaient rentrés vers le monde de lumière. Oui, tous s'étaient sacrifiés et Camus juste avant de mourir avec vu l'âme de Kânon se fondre avec celle de Saga. Pourtant le Général de Poséidon n'était pas revenu avec eux… C'est certain, il avait été l'instigateur des batailles contre Asgard et Poséidon. Il avait manipulé les Dieux mais Athéna lui avait pardonné et Milo l'avait reconnu comme son frère d'armes, comme son égal… Durant toute la bataille contre le Dieu des Enfers le Gemini avait été un combattant émérite allant jusqu'à donner sa vie pour sa Déesse. Et pourtant il n'était pas parmi eux… 

Au Sanctuaire en Grèce… Il était aux environs de dix neuf heures et Milo s'apprêtait à sortir de son temple pour rejoindre son amant au III ème Oïkos quand il sentit un cosmos à la fois triste et parsemé de petits cristaux de glace en provenance du port de Rodario. Camus et Milo étaient depuis longtemps les meilleurs amis et chacun pouvait ressentir les sentiments de l'autre. Le beau Grec comprit alors que le Français n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Juste le temps de prévenir Saga qu'il serait en retard et il irait retrouver le Saint des Glaces. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au temple des Gémeaux, poussa la porte de l'appartement de son amant et entra.

- Bonsoir mon cœur dit-il en approchant du Gémeau et en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Saga passa ses bras autour de la taille du Scorpion et lui rendit son baiser.

- Bonsoir mon Mimi… J'étais impatient tu sais…

- Il faut que j'aille au port mon amour… commença Milo en se détachant à regret du corps du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Au port ? A cette heure ci ? Tu n'as oublié qu'on a promis à Angelo et Shun de passer la soirée avec !?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié… continua le Scorpion Et il me tarde même de voir ce nouveau couple ! Qui aurait pu penser que notre mignon Andromède et l'ancien assassin du sanctuaire puissent être ensemble…

Puis revenant à ce pourquoi il était venu prévenir Saga.

- C'est Camus… Il est là bas et il ne va pas bien. ! Je l'ai senti à son cosmos à la fois triste et perdu et, ce n'est pas la première fois depuis notre retour à la vie…

- C'est vrai que notre bel Iceberg n'est plus le même. Je le trouve de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même… acquiesça le Chevalier des Gémeaux…

- C'est mon meilleur ami et je dois aller voir ce qui se passe… Il est hors de question que je le laisse être l'ombre de lui-même !

Milo quitta Saga non sans l'avoir de nouveau embrassé et lui promit de faire aussi vite qu'il pourrait pour les rejoindre lui, Angelo et Shun.

Au lieu de descendre les marches et de traverser les temples, le Scorpion emprunta le sentier qui descendait vers la plage mais le quitta avant d'y arriver et se retrouva sur la petite route qui menait au village de Rodario. Il marcha rapidement pendant cinq minutes et arriva sur le port. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la jetée et s'y engagea à la recherche du Chevalier des Glaces.

Les vagues venaient lécher le quai de pierre et quelques petits bateaux se balançaient mollement au gré des flots. Et puis il le vit, tout au bout du quai désert, ses longs cheveux bleu indigo voletant autour de lui tandis qu'une aura parsemée de petits cristaux de glace l'entourait… Effectivement, il lui trouva l'air un peu déprimé...

- Camus… fit le Scorpion en s'approchant du Verseau… Il s'asseya près de lui les jambes pendant dans le vide et laissa son regard bleu azur errer à la surface de l'eau sombre. Une légère brise s'était levée et quelques mèches de cheveux du Français vinrent effleurer la joue de Milo…

- Tu sais que tu me fais louper une soirée avec mon chéri, Angelo et son nouvel amoureux !

- Je suis désolé que tu te sois dérangé pour moi… Tu peux retourner auprès d'eux… répondit le Verseau impassible scrutant la mer à perte de vue comme s'il espérait en voir sortir quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Pas question que je m'en aille ! Je suis ici, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas ! rétorqua Milo…

Le gardien du VIII ème Oïkos était un être jovial, enjoué qui aimait rire et faire la fête… Mais il était aussi généreux et lorsqu'un de ses amis était dans le besoin il ne pouvait faire autrement que lui venir en aide… Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre sauf celui des vagues et le clapotis de l'eau contre le ponton de bois.

- On est tous revenus… On a tous été ressuscités mais pas lui ! finit par lâcher le Verseau en essayant de garder une voix ferme. Il se tourna vers le Scorpion et plongea ses beaux yeux de nuit dans les perles azur de son ami.

- Pourquoi nous tous et pas lui !? Il s'est sacrifié comme toi et moi durant la guerre contre Hadès ! Alors pourquoi Athéna ne l'a-t-elle pas ramené à la vie en même temps que nous ?

Milo écouta Camus sans l'interrompre repoussant de temps à autre une mèche de cheveux bleu indigo de la joue de son ami. Le Français n'affectionnait pas les contacts physiques et pourtant là, il laissait faire le Grec ce qui étonna fort ce dernier.

- Toi, ça ne va vraiment pas ! Et ne me dit pas le contraire ! Depuis tout à l'heure, j'enlève des mèches de ta joue et tu ne bouges pas plus qu'une statue ! Bon, je présume que c'est de Kânon dont tu parles… conclut Milo connaissant déjà la réponse du Français.

- Tu l'as toi-même reconnu comme notre égal… Et aussi comme étant le nouveau Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux pendant que Saga, Shura et moi étions les sbires de l'Empereur des Ténèbres…

Milo avait deviné juste… C'était bien du Dragon des Mers auquel le Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace faisait allusion. Et il comprit aussi la raison de la tristesse de son ami. Mais le Verseau qui était un garçon très secret n'aimait pas se confier et jamais il n'avouerait à qui que ce soit qu'il pouvait être amoureux… Même pas à son meilleur ami…

- Alors on parle bien de Kânon… Mais pourquoi il n'est pas revenu, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Seule Athéna peut éclaircir ce mystère… Puis, il se leva et tendit la main à Camus l'invitant à en faire autant. Viens, on va se balader un peu histoire de te changer les idées… proposa le beau Grec avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es sur que tu veux te promener ? Tu ne préfères pas rentrer au Sanctuaire retrouver Saga, Angelo et Shun ? demanda le Verseau.

- Pour le moment je reste avec toi… Saga est prévenu que j'arriverai un peu plus tard… répondit le Scorpion…

- Tu lui as parlé de moi ? fit Camus suspicieux…

- Je lui ai juste dit que je sentais que tu avais besoin d'aide et que j'allais à Rodario te rejoindre…

- On peut rentrer en passant par la plage… proposa alors le Gardien du XI ème Oïkos… Ainsi on aura notre balade et tu ne seras pas trop tard pour être avec Saga… Puis avec un tendre sourire pour son ami… Merci d'être là pour moi Mimi…

Pour toute réponse Milo passa un bras autour de la taille du Verseau et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue fraiche. Chemin faisant ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'est surtout le beau Grec qui parla… Au bout de quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent sur la plage et Milo sentit le cosmos frais de Camus s'attrister de nouveau…

- Dès demain j'irais parler à Athéna ! Et puis moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi elle n'a pas ramené Kânon avec nous… En attendant, ce soir tu restes avec nous ! Pas question de te laisser tout seul avec ta déprime mon Camus !

Le ton de Milo se fit ferme et le Verseau se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier… Au cas où il lui viendrait l'envie de lui donner quelques coups de Scarlet Needle… Ce que bien sur Milo ne ferait jamais contre son meilleur ami !

Les deux Chevaliers d'Athéna se rendirent donc au temple des Gémeaux et y trouvèrent Angelo, Saga et Shun assis autour d'une table entrain de disputer une partie de poker.

- Si c'est un streap-poker je veux bien être de la partie ! déclara le fougueux Scorpion avec un air coquin qui en disait long...

- Voilà quelqu'un qui me comprend ! renchérit Angelo avec un clin d'œil à Milo.

- Pas question ! s'exclama Shun assis près de l'Italien… Moi seul et personne d'autre ai le droit de voir Angelo tout nu !

- Bah tant pis parce que Saga et moi on a rien contre les petites parties à plusieurs… fit Milo en sifflotant mine de rien.

- Oui mais pas ce soir Mimi. trancha le Gémeau.

Les trois garçons terminèrent leur partie commencée et tous continuèrent la soirée en discutant autour d'un verre. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et notamment des nouveaux couples qui s'étaient formés. Le Verseau quant à lui était resté en retrait. Rien n'y faisait… Malgré les bonnes résolutions qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre il n'arrivait pas à se joindre aux autres.

- Dis mon beau Glaçon, tu comptes rester debout et prendre racine ou tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? questionna Angelo en tapotant la place libre à sa gauche. Le Français obtempéra et s'asseya donc près du bel Italien.

- Si on récapitule, Angelo tu es avec notre mignon Shuny… Et du coup, avec qui est Aphrodite ? Parce que je doute fort que notre Suédois préféré soit célibataire… fit Milo en tapotant ses lèvres de son index.

- Si ça peut te donner un indice mon cœur, Aphrodite est en ce moment en Sibérie… affirma Saga…

- Aphro en Sibérie !? Le pauvre chou va mourir tout congelato ! s'offusqua faussement le Cancer.

- Pas si Hyôga le réchauffe… plaisanta Shun avec un grand sourire avant de boire une gorgée de son Coca grenadine.

Ainsi se passa la soirée et c'est quand l'horloge sonna que les cinq garçons réalisèrent qu'il était deux heures du matin. Angelo et Shun regagnèrent le temple du Cancer et Milo se proposa pour raccompagner Camus jusqu'au temple du Verseau.

- Merci, ça va aller Mimi… On se voit demain… Puis avec un geste amical pour le Gémeau… Bonne nuit Saga et merci pour la soirée !

- De rien pour la soirée, c'était avec plaisir ! Bonne nuit Camus !

Le lendemain matin à la première heure Milo alla au temple d'Athéna pour demander une audience à la Déesse… Celle-ci n'étant pas en Grèce, ce fut son représentant sur Terre qui accueillit le Scorpion…

- Entre Milo ! dit Shion en se levant et en ajustant sa longue robe noire parsemée de fils dorés et violets tandis qu'une porte se refermait derrière le bureau.

Le gardien du VIII ème Oïkos mit un genou à terre et s'inclina devant le Grand-Pope qui l'avait rejoint.

- Merci de me recevoir. J'aurais aimé parler à Athéna Grand-Pope… répondit le Grec… Et surtout j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… ajouta t-il avec un sourire coquin…

- Relève toi… l'invita Shion. Athéna est actuellement au Japon… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Lui transmettre un message ? Et non tu ne me déranges pas ! On avait fini… affirma l'ex Chevalier d'or du Bélier en lui rendant son sourire… Il ajouta même un petit clin d'œil…

- Oh, je vois. fit simplement Milo qui mourrait pourtant d'envie de savoir qui était le garçon avec lequel Shion prenait du bon temps. Et bien voilà, j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi Athéna n'avait pas ramené Kânon à la vie… Voyez vous à cause de ça depuis que nous sommes rentrés Camus n'a pas repris goût à la vie et c'est de pire en pire.

- Tu veux dire que notre Verseau ferait une petite déprime ?

- Exactement ! affirma le Grec et j'ai compris hier soir quand il m'a parlé de Kânon.

- Athéna et moi nous nous doutions que vous poseriez cette question… D'ailleurs je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez toi ou les autres la poser plus tôt… J'avais remarqué que Camus n'allait pas bien mais je ne savais pas ce qui le rendait aussi triste… continua Shion. A présent je comprends… Notre beau Verseau est amoureux !

- C'est ce que je pense aussi… compléta Milo.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, Athéna a ramené Kânon à la vie en même temps que nous tous…

- Il est donc vivant !? demanda le Grec tout étonné. Mais où est-il !? Pourquoi n'est-il pas au Sanctuaire ?

- Il n'est pas là car il a voulu rejoindre le Royaume sous marin. Il a demandé cette faveur à la Déesse qui n'a pas pu la lui refuser.

- Il est donc retourné chez Poséidon… Mais que faire pour Camus… Je ne peux pas lui dire que Kânon est en vie et à côté de ça lui dire qu'il ne pourra pas le voir ! Et Saga ? Il est au courant pour son frère ?

- Oui, Saga est au courant... répondit le Grand-Pope. C'est d'ailleurs le seul à l'être mise à part Athéna et moi… Et puis toi du coup maintenant… Mais surtout pas un mot aux autres et surtout à Camus ! Dis-lui simplement que je souhaite le rencontrer cet après-midi.

- Très bien Grand-Pope, ce sera fait.

Milo s'inclina de nouveau et prit congé puis se dirigea vers le temple du Verseau. Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son ami et le Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace tenant un livre à la main vint lui ouvrir.

- Shion souhaite te rencontrer cet après-midi à la première heure.

- D'accord. J'irai le voir à treize heures… répondit Camus sans poser de question. Je pense qu'il aura fini de déjeuner et ainsi je ne le dérangerais pas pendant son repas…

- C'est comme tu veux… A plus tard mon Glaçon ! répondit le beau Grec en quittant son ami. 

Palais du Grand-Pope… Bureau de Shion…Treize heures tapantes…

- Bonjour Shion, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda le Français en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour Camus ! Oui en effet… J'ai une mission à te confier de la part d'Athéna. Une mission de la plus haute importance !

- Je ferais ce que vous me demanderez ! affirma Camus plongeant son beau regard saphir dans les perles améthyste de l'ex Chevalier d'or du Bélier.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que durant la bataille contre Hadès, Poséidon nous a aidés en envoyant ton armure, celles d'Aiolia, d'Ayoros, de Dohkô et de Shaka aux Chevaliers Divins… Athéna souhaite que tu ailles trouver Julian Solo et que tu lui remettes cette lettre en main propre.

- Ce sera fait selon vos ordres. Quand dois-je me rendre au Sanctuaire sous marin ? demanda le Verseau en prenant la missive.

- Julian est en ce moment dans sa villa sur la Côte d'Azur… Ce sera donc pour toi l'occasion d'un voyage en France. Et une fois ta mission accomplie, tu pourras si tu le souhaites aller passer quelques jours chez toi en Bretagne… Avec Athéna nous te donnons quartier libre pour tout le mois !

- C'est entendu ! Quand dois-je partir ?

- Le plus tôt possible…

- Je partirai donc demain matin…

- C'est parfait, je te remercie Camus ! Passe un bon séjour en France…

- Merci à vous Grand-Pope ! Je vais de ce pas préparer mes affaires…

Lorsque Camus sortit de chez le Grand Pope il trouva Milo qui l'attendait les bras croisés adossé à un des piliers du temple.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda t-il curieux.

- Il voulait me confier une mission… Je pars demain pour la France.

- Hein !? Quoi !? Demain pour la France ? Pour combien de temps ? Et puis pourquoi la France ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là bas ?

Les questions fusaient de la part de Milo et Camus répondait volontiers à son ami.

- Je dois remettre une lettre à Julian Solo de la part d'Athéna… Et comme il est en France en ce moment je suppose que c'est pour ça que Shion a fait appel à moi. Je pars un mois…

- Je vais donc être tout un mois sans te voir ! s'exclama le Scorpion en faisant mine de bouder.

- Un mois ce n'est pas long tu verras. Et puis tu as Saga toi. continua le Verseau avec un petit sourire. Et puis si tu veux bien, j'aurais besoin de toi pour m'accompagner à l'aéroport demain matin…

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai mon Saga… Mais j'aimerais bien que toi aussi tu aies quelqu'un pour toi… Et pour ce qui est de l'aéroport, c'est avec plaisir que je t'accompagnerais mon glaçon !

Milo était le plus heureux des hommes depuis que Saga et lui s'étaient avoué leur amour et il aurait tellement voulu qu'il en soit de même pour son ami. D'ailleurs, de nombreux couples s'étaient formés depuis leur retour à la vie pourtant Camus était seul et Milo avait du mal à l'accepter même s'il savait que le Chevalier des Glaces était un être solitaire.

Le lendemain matin Milo emprunta la voiture qu'Athéna laissait à leur disposition et il accompagna le Français à l'aéroport d'Athènes. Une fois sur place, Camus acheta son billet, fit enregistrer ses bagages et embarqua après que les deux amis se soient dit au revoir et promit une énième fois de se téléphoner le plus souvent possible. 

Au même moment… Sur la Côte d'Azur dans la villa de Julian Solo…

Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel et ses rayons arrivaient à se frayer un passage à travers le rideau mal tiré caressant ainsi le visage du Gemini caché de ci, de la part des mèches rebelles. Kânon ouvrit les yeux, s'étira comme un félin et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il resta à émerger deux minutes puis se leva en enroulant autour de sa taille le drap de coton blanc qu'il venait de rejeter sur le côté et alla rejoindre Julian et Sorrento entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans le jardin.

- Bonjour ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de fer forgé blanc.

- Bonjour Kânon ! Bien dormi ? demandèrent en cœur l'Empereur des Océans et le mignon Siren.

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Et surtout bien rêvé ! répondit le Dragon des Mers en se servant une tasse de café et en prenant une brioche dans la corbeille à viennoiseries.

- Tu as encore fait le même rêve ? demanda l'Autrichien.

- Oui, et je trouve ça vraiment étrange.

- Tu as réussi à voir le visage du garçon qui est avec toi dans ton rêve ?

- Non toujours pas… Je distingue juste une silhouette…

- En effet c'est étrange !

- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose toi Julian afin que je puisse savoir avec qui je fais ces trucs peu racontables durant mes nuits ?

- En plus, ce sont des trucs peu racontables !? fit semblant de s'offusquer le Dieu des 7 Mers. Je ne te promets rien mais j'essaierais de faire en sorte que le visage de ton « amoureux » te soit dévoilé.

- Merci Julian !

- De rien, je t'en prie. Au fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et nous allons avoir de la visite ! annonça t-il.

- J'aimerais bien voir mon frère ou Milo. Ou même les deux ensemble… fit remarquer le Dragon des Mers un brin songeur

- Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est ni Saga, ni Milo…

- Qui donc alors ? continua Sorrento.

- Je ne dirais rien à part que son avion atterrit dans une heure. répondit Julian mystérieux.

- Même pas un indice ? Un Gold, un mignon Chevalier Divin ? insista le Gemini qui n'eut aucune réponse et se résigna donc.

- Par contre, si tu veux bien aller le chercher… proposa le Dieu des Océans.

- Avec plaisir ! Le temps de prendre une douche et je file à l'aéroport.

- Merci Kânon ! fit Julian.

- Je vais aussi me préparer… Mon avion décolle dans une petite heure… Et puisque tu vas à l'aéroport, je vais profiter d'être du voyage avec toi ! annonça le Général de la Siren en se levant.

- Alors ça y est ! Tu te décides enfin à aller retrouver Siegfried à Asgard ! commenta le Gemini avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Oui, il m'a invité à passer quelques jours chez lui… répondit Sorrento tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu rougis ! le taquina Kânon.

- Et toi tu sais que si tu continues, tu vas te retrouver les fesses à l'air !? menaça faussement la Siren en fixant le drap du Gemini.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne dis plus rien ! répondit ce dernier en faisant semblant de bouder.

Kânon alla à la salle de bain en cramponnant son drap au cas où et une fois devant la porte le laissa tomber dévoilant ainsi une affolante chute de reins à peine cachée par une cascade de cheveux vague de l'océan. Il se doucha rapidement puis retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il choisit de mettre un boxer noir moulant à souhait, un jean bleu délavé et une chemise blanche assez ample. Il prit sa montre sur la table de nuit et la mit à son poigné gauche après avoir regardé l'heure. Il était 9 heures 45 et donc temps de partir… Il attacha ensuite à son cou un pendentif en or représentant son signe du zodiaque, enfila une paire de bottillons noirs et sortit de la villa.

Sorrento, un sac de voyage à ses pieds l'attendait sur le parking près de l'Audi A3 que leur prêtait Julian.

- Prêt pour une belle aventure à Asgard ? demanda le Dragon des Mers.

- Oui, et j'ai même failli t'attendre ! répliqua l'autre Général. Je suis là depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. rétorqua le Grec qui voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. En voiture alors !

Les deux Généraux de Poséidon se mirent donc en route pour l'aéroport de Nice Kânon au volant et Sorrento en tant que passager. Tout en conduisant le Gemini repensait au rêve qu'il faisait depuis quelques nuits et qui peut-être était un signe du destin… Juste une silhouette et la sensation d'être frigorifié alors qu'il se réveillait en sueur et dans un bel état d'excitation bien avancé … C'était décidé, dès son retour il irait demander l'aide de Julian !

- Oh hé ! Tu te réveilles ?! On est arrivés. fit l'Autrichien en passant sa main devant les yeux du Gemini.

Et c'est le bruit d'un avion passant au-dessus de leur tête qui lui fit reprendre le cours de ses pensées et réaliser qu'ils étaient à l'aéroport. Kânon gara la voiture au parking et les deux garçons se rendirent dans le hall principal de l'aéroport.

- Je vais de ce côté… dit Sorrento en montrant le hall des départs.

- Et moi par là… répondit le Grec pour celui des arrivées. Tu y vas tout de suite ? Tu ne veux pas attendre de voir qui nous rend visite ?

- J'aurais bien aimé mais je ne peux pas… Je dois encore prendre mon billet, faire enregistrer mon bagage et mon avion décolle dans 15 minutes… Tu n'auras qu'à me raconter quand on se reverra.

- D'accord, c'est comme tu veux… En tout cas, amuses-toi bien à Asgard ! Et même si je ne le connais pas vraiment, passes le bonjour à Siegfried de ma part.

- Merci beaucoup et pour Siegfried ce sera fait. Et puis toi, prends bien soin du mystérieux invité !

- Mystérieux… plus pour longtemps… Bye Sorrento ! A bientôt !

- Au revoir la Kânaille !

Les deux amis se séparèrent et le Général de l'Atlantique Sud se dirigea vers le hall des embarquements tandis que celui de l'Atlantique Nord qui se demandait toujours qui pouvait être cet invité se rendait à celui des arrivées… 

L'avion en provenance d'Athènes venait d'atterrir sur le sol français et le Chevalier du Froid attendit un peu que la cohue se soit estompée pour sortir de l'avion. Le satellite de verre dans lequel il se trouvait pour rejoindre l'intérieur de l'aéroport lui offrait en contre bas une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble des gens qui se trouvaient aux arrivées. Le beau regard saphir en fit vite le tour et le cœur du Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace manqua un battement quand il reconnu une silhouette de dos… Il n'y avait aucun doute… Ces longs cheveux vagues de l'océan, cette manière de se tenir, de marcher, cette allure… Ca ne pouvait être que lui !

- Kânon… murmura tout bas le Verseau en s'adossant à la paroi de verre tandis que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ainsi il était là… Kânon était en France… A présent Camus comprenait mieux pourquoi Shion l'avait choisi pour cette mission. La lettre pour Julian était un prétexte pour les faire se retrouver lui et le Marina… Le Saint des Glaces resta ainsi deux minutes le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et alla rejoindre le Général.

- Kânon… Bonjour… dit-il en arrivant près du jumeau de Saga en s'efforçant de garder un air impassible.

- Oh, Bonjour Camus ! Je suis content de te voir ! répondit le Marina. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Je vais bien, merci ! Le voyage s'est bien passé… répondit le Français en levant son regard saphir vers les perles émeraudes. Un regard fasciné par le Gemini qui faisait secrètement battre son cœur et qu'il trouvait extrêmement séduisant…

- J'aurais du me douter que c'était toi l'invité mystère ! Etant donné que tu es Français, ça coulait de source !

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais ce statut d'invité mystère.

- Ben si ! Julian n'a pas voulu nous dire qui venait nous rendre visite. Ceci dit, c'est une très agréable surprise que ce soit toi ! Par contre, tu es courageux de venir sur la Côte d'Azur à cette époque de l'année !

Comme à son habitude le Verseau était très peu bavard et faisait de son mieux pour cacher son trouble au beau Grec.

- Tu as l'air tout bizarre… Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Kânon.

- Si, si ça va… La chaleur surement… Tu sais que je n'y suis pas habitué…

- C'est en Sibérie que tu aurais du aller passer quelques temps mon bel Iceberg, pas dans le Sud de la France !

- Il y a Hyôga en ce moment à l'isba… Et il n'est pas seul…

- Ah, je vois… Et je parie que le mignon Chevalier qui lui tient compagnie est l'adorable Shun.

Tout en discutant, Camus avait récupéré son sac de voyage et à présent ils étaient arrivés à la voiture. Kânon mit le bagage dans le coffre et ils se mirent en route pour la villa de l'Empereur des Océans.

- Du tout, il est avec Aphrodite… répondit Camus.

- Et bien il ne s'embête pas le Suédois ! Je ne savais pas qu'il en pinçait pour ton Disciple… argumenta le Marina. Puis il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour remettre en arrière les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le visage et adressa au Verseau un grand sourire. Pour ce qui est de la chaleur, tu verras la villa est très bien climatisée. Et puis Julian possède une petite plage privée à environ deux cents mètres. L'eau est très bonne à certains endroits et beaucoup plus fraîche à d'autres… J'y vais dès qu'on est rentrés ! Et donc si ça te dit de passer quelques heures en compagnie d'un Dragon des Mers, tu es le bienvenu !

Tout en l'écoutant Camus ne pouvait empêcher son regard marine de glisser sur le torse musclé du Général de l'Atlantique Nord et un frisson couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il pensa à la douceur que pourrait avoir sa peau.

- J'accepte volontiers de me joindre à toi. Mais un peu plus tard car je dois voir Julian en arrivant.

- Bien sur et tu dois avoir envie de te reposer de ton voyage… poursuivit le Gemini.

- Pour ce qui est de me reposer, je ferais ça ce soir. Je rencontre Julian et je te rejoins à la plage…

- Je peux tout aussi bien t'attendre… Tu vas en avoir pour longtemps avec Julian ?

- Je ne pense pas, j'ai juste une lettre à lui remettre de la part d'Athena. Mais vas-y, ne m'attends pas… Je ne serais pas long et la plage ne doit pas être difficile à trouver… insista Camus.

- Ok, c'est comme tu veux… céda Kânon.

La demi-heure de route s'était écoulée et après que le Gemini lui ait montré sa chambre le Verseau décida de prendre quelques minutes pour se rafraîchir avant d'aller remettre la lettre à Julian. Il entra dans la salle de bain et adressa un petit sourire à Kânon avant de repousser la porte.

- Bon alors, on se retrouve sur la plage comme prévu. A tout à l'heure ! dit le Marina à travers la porte fermée.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Le Saint des Glaces se déshabilla rapidement, entra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler le jet d'eau froide sur son corps et sur son visage. Puis il commença à se savonner quand soudain, tandis que ses mains enduites de gel douche glissaient sur son corps aux muscles fins et harmonieux, il se mit à penser au garçon dont il était secrètement amoureux et se prit à imaginer les mains du beau Général à la place des siennes... Elles paraissaient si chaudes et si douces... Il ferma ses beaux yeux de nuit et ses mains descendirent sur son ventre tandis qu'une douce chaleur irradiait dans ses reins et que son sexe se tendait de désir… Il y posa ses doigts longs et fins et étouffa un petit gémissement... Il se reprit très vite et sortit de son rêve éveillé en se demanda ce qui lui arrivait à se laisser aller de cette façon. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir à nouveau le robinet d'eau froide et de se mettre dessous pour calmer la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps et une autre partie bien précise de son anatomie. Et effectivement l'eau fraîche lui fit le plus grand du bien puisqu'à sa plus grande satisfaction il retrouva le contrôle de son corps et de ses sens. Et puis le Seigneur des Glaces se recula, ferma les robinets, ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche et attrapa un peignoir qu'il enfila rapidement avant de regagner sa chambre et s'habiller. Il enfila un boxer noir, un pantalon de toile beige et un tee-shirt noir sans manche qui mit en valeur son torse finement musclé…

Une fois prêt, il prit la lettre d'Athéna et alla la remettre à Julian qui était assis derrière son bureau depuis très tôt ce matin. Il faut dire que gérer l'empire financier de la famille Solo était loin de tout repos. Camus toqua à la porte et entra après que l'Empereur des Océans l'ait invité à le faire.

- Bonjour Chevalier du Verseau. Entre, approche. l'invita Julian.

- Bonjour Monsieur Solo… répondit Camus en avançant vers le Dieu des sept Mers qui venait à sa rencontre… Je viens pour vous remettre un courrier de la part de la Déesse Athena.

- Merci bien Camus. Mais je t'en prie, appelle-moi Julian. Avec Monsieur Solo j'ai l'impression qu'on s'adresse à mon père. argumenta t-il en souriant à son vis-à-vis.

Le Verseau lui donna la lettre que Julian lut avec soin. Il demanda à Camus de remercier Athena de sa part et écrivit à son tour un courrier qu'il remit au Français.

- Voici ma réponse. dit le Seigneur des Océans. Donne-la à Shion ou Athéna à ton retour en Grèce. A par ça, j'espère que tu es bien installé et surtout n'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit !

- Tout est parfait, je vous remercie Julian. répondit le Verseau.

- Je pars dans la soirée passer quelques jours chez Hadès et si nous n'avons pas l'occasion de revoir avant mon départ je te souhaite un bon séjour en France.

Camus remercia le Grec pour son hospitalité, pris congé du maître des lieux et partit rejoindre Kânon qui l'attendait sur une plage d'une étonnante beauté…

L'endroit était paradisiaque. Il y avait du sable blanc très fin à perte de vue et l'eau cristalline arborait tous les tons de bleus du plus foncés au plus clairs. Kânon inspira à fond et laissa l'air iodé entrer dans ses poumons. La mer était calme, l'air marin reposant et malgré son triste séjour au Cap Sounion, le jumeau de Saga aimait énormément le bruit des vagues. Quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles vinrent danser sur le visage du Dragon des Mers qui afficha un franc sourire. Puis il commença à se déshabiller et en quelques secondes, il ne fut plus qu'en boxer offrant aux rayons de l'astre solaire les courbes d'un corps parfaitement bien dessinées. Il se sentait bien avec le soleil sur sa peau. C'était vraiment agréable. Il plia ses vêtements et en fit un petit tas afin que ces derniers ne soient pas trop froissés et les déposa sur le sable avant de s'asseoir et de se pencher en arrière en prenant appui sur ses avant bras. Il se mit à fixer l'horizon d'un air songeur… Il avait soudain très envie et très hâte que le beau Chevalier du Froid vienne le rejoindre ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Lorsque Camus arriva à son tour sur la plage il s'avança vers le Gemini et une chaleur non due au soleil envahit son visage lorsqu'il s'assit non loin du corps presque nu exposé aux rayons chauds et à son regard saphir.

- Je constate que contrairement à moi la chaleur ne te gêne pas… Je sens d'ailleurs que dès mon retour de France je vais aller faire un séjour en Sibérie. dit le Verseau en s'efforçant de fixer le regard du Dragon des Mers. D'ailleurs, si ça te dit, j'accepte les invités. Il fait certes froid dehors mais l'intérieur de l'isba est très agréable avec un bon feu.

Le Général de Poséidon quand à lui essayait de cacher le trouble qui naissait en lui lorsqu'il était en présence du Chevalier d'or et fixa de ses yeux émeraude le regard de nuit.

- C'est gentil à toi et j'accepte volontiers ton invitation en Sibérie. Il me tarde vraiment de connaître cet endroit qui te tient tant à cœur. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait Hyôga et Aphrodite là bas en ce moment ?

- C'est exact. Mais l'isba est assez grande pour quatre personnes et je ne pense que ça dérange Hyôga que nous y venions.

L'incorrigible Marina qui n'en perdait pas une remarqua que Camus n'osait pas quitter ses yeux et qu'une légère teinte rosée était venue s'installée sur ses joues. Il le trouva d'ailleurs encore plus craquant.

- C'est super alors si ça ne dérange pas Hyôga qu'on soit tous les quatre à l'isba. ajouta t-il un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

Et puis soudain, sans que le Gemini ne s'y attende, le Saint du Verseau déposa sur les lèvres au goût d'embruns un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. A ce doux contact Kânon ferma les yeux et n'osa plus bouger de peur que la magie de l'instant ne disparaisse trop vite.

- Kânon… Excuse-moi… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… balbutia le Français en mettant rapidement fin au baiser ce qui fit grommeler le Marina qui aurait voulu que ce moment dure un peu plus longtemps et en fixant son regard un peu perdu dans les magnifiques prunelles saphir qui le faisaient fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Mais non, c'est n'est rien… Bien au contraire, j'ai beaucoup aimé que tu m'embrasses. rassura le Marina en se rapprochant du Verseau qu'il sentit frémir quand leurs deux hanches se frôlèrent. Et pour allier le geste à la parole, il posa délicatement une main sur la joue fraîche de son ami et alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, le Dragon des Mers se pencha vers le beau Saint des Glaces, ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser.

- J'aime énormément ta compagnie mon beau Camus. confia le Gemini en mettant fin au dit baiser.

- Moi aussi j'aime être avec toi. avoua timidement le Français.

Ainsi Camus aimait bien être avec lui… Était-il possible que le Saint des Glaces ne soit pas l'être aussi froid et démuni de sentiment qu'il voulait le laisser croire ? Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le beau visage du Général de l'Atlantique Nord et une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux émeraude. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Français et murmura doucement :

- J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe et plus je tiens à toi…

Même s'il était secrètement amoureux du Gemini, Camus ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ce corps affolant contre le sien le troublait et lui faisait même perdre ses moyens. Serait-il possible que le bouillant Dragon des Mers soit amoureux du Chevalier du Froid qu'il était ? Ils étaient si différents dans leurs caractères, dans leurs tempéraments…

* Et moi plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus j'ai envie de te retirer ceci…* pensa le Verseau.

Il frissonna et eu presque honte à la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Et pourtant malgré tout, il se pencha sur le beau visage du Grec et fit doucement glisser son doigt dans la ceinture du sous-vêtement du Marina…

- Je crois que j'aimerais te retirer ça, mais… je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée…

Pour toute réponse Kânon enlaça le Français et se mit à caresser d'une main les contours des muscles du dos du Chevalier des Glaces tandis que son autre main, s'aventurait dans le boxer de ce dernier l'incitant à calquer son bassin un peu plus contre le sien.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, n'hésite pas, retire-le… Laisse toi aller mon beau Camus… Libère toi de tes sens… murmura le Gemini contre les lèvres fraîches du séduisant Verseau.

C'est alors ce que fit le Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace… Il retira doucement le boxer du Gemini et une fois libéré de sa prison de tissu, son sexe tendu de désir se dressa fièrement vers le ciel. Camus le caressa lentement du bout des doigts puis se redressa un peu et laissa glisser son regard de nuit sur le corps qui s'offrait à lui.

- Tu es magnifique ma beauté… chuchota t-il tendrement avant de se pencher et de parcourir de petits baisers le ventre doux et frémissant du beau Grec et d'atteindre le sexe tendu du Marina qu'il commença à lécher sur toute sa longueur… Le corps de Kânon se cambrait sous les caresses du Verseau. Il ferma ses beaux yeux émeraude, son visage parsemé de mèches rebelles reflétant l'extase. La langue fraîche du Chevalier d'or s'agitait contre sa virilité dressée, montant, descendant le long de la colonne de chair, tournant autour du bout sensible le plus naturellement du monde. Le Général de Poséidon se mordit la lèvre inférieure tant la caresse du Saint des Glaces le rendait fou. Son sexe était soumis aux succions intenses, humides et fraîches de Camus. Il soupirait de délice et haletait, ému d'être ainsi à la merci du Prince de Sibérie. C'était merveilleux ! Un aller simple vers le septième ciel !  
Puis, il ré ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard saphir du Français, un regard traversé par une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu… A la fois coquine et provocatrice. Camus continua à lécher voluptueusement et pendant un moment le sexe gonflé de désir du Marina avant que ses doigts frais ne remplacent sa langue sur la virilité pulsante. Il accentua ses mouvements de va et viens caressant le sexe de son amant d'un geste de plus en plus rapide. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Le Dragon des Mers ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Son corps se tendit et il atteint la jouissance en se répandant dans la main du Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace avec un réel cri de bonheur.

- Oh bon sang que c'était bon ! s'exclama le Général de l'Atlantique Nord en reprenant son souffle.

- Je suis bien content d'avoir pu te donner ce plaisir mon beau Général.

- Camus, je ne sais pas si je peux… Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit… Mais je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi…

Le Verseau cru rêver en entendant les paroles du Gemini… Se pourrait-il que finalement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le frère de son ami Saga ne soit pas à sens unique ? Mais il était si maladroit face à ce sentiment qu'était l'amour…

- Kânon… murmura t-il, faisant passer dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à dire.

- Chuut… Ne dis rien… répondit doucement le Grec. Il posa son index sur les lèvres fraîches tandis que ceux de son autre main se posaient sur le boxer de Camus. Un petit sourire coquin illumina le visage du dragon des Mers lorsqu'il sentit à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement le sexe tendu du majestueux Chevalier du Froid.

- Je peux ? demanda le Gardien de l'Atlantique Nord en faisant glisser le boxer noir le long des cuisses à la fois fines et musclées du Français dévoilant ainsi une érection plus que conséquente.

- Oui… Vas-y… Quelque chose me dit que tu es très doué et que je vais aimer ce que tu vas me faire…

Leurs regards se croisèrent encore. Des perles claires et des perles sombres, des yeux émeraudes et des yeux saphirs impatients c'était sûr… amoureux Camus l'espérait...

Un grand frisson le parcouru quand Kânon le mit complètement à nu et posa ses doigts sur son sexe tendu… Il avait déjà ressenti cette chaleur dans ses reins, ce plaisir qui monte doucement… Mais pas de cette manière aussi intense… Il ne voulait plus penser à rien qu'à cette main qui allait lui donner un immense plaisir… Les doigts du Général de l'Atlantique Nord entamèrent alors un lent va et vient sur sa virilité pulsante, arrachant de petits gémissements au Saint des Glaces.

- Oh oui Kânon, c'est si bon ! Continue comme ça s'il te plait !

Le Gemini semblait tout naturellement trouver les gestes pour l'emmener vers le plaisir. Encouragé par le Verseau il continua donc son traitement sur la virilité exacerbée de désir et il ne fallu pas longtemps à Camus pour craquer. Le corps du Chevalier des Glaces se cambra et il se répandit sur les doigts du Marina avec un petit cri de bonheur qu'il ne put retenir…

Kânon attira le visage de son amant vers lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres si douces et si fraîches qu'il aimait tant embrasser. Le Chevalier du Froid répondit au tendre baiser. Et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche afin de permettre à sa langue de venir caresser celle du Marina. Mais, au moment où leurs langues allaient entamer un somptueux ballet amoureux, le Général rompit le baiser…

- Si nous rentrions afin de continuer ces délicieux petits jeux dans ma chambre ? murmura le Grec à l'oreille du Verseau.

- Oui, allons ailleurs… Nous y serons mieux… acquiesça le Français.

Le Dragon des Mers se releva et offrit ainsi aux yeux saphir qui ne cessaient de le regarder, ses fesses fermes et parfaitement bien galbées. Il ramassa ensuite ses vêtements, les épousseta légèrement pour en faire tomber le sable qui s'y était glissé et se rhabilla. Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler ce corps superbe où tout était harmonieusement proportionné... Et puis il s'aperçut que le Grec était prêt alors que lui était encore nu sur le sable. A présent il allait devoir s'habiller sous le regard du séduisant Général de Poséidon et une jolie couleur rosée vint teinter son visage. Il se releva et s'habilla rapidement en souriant au garçon qu'il aimait... Une petite brise marine se leva et fit voleter autour d'eux les cheveux des deux Chevaliers… Les fils de soie indigo se mêlèrent aux fils de soie vague de l'océan dans un harmonieux ballet nuancé de bleus tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la maison…

- Maintenant j'en suis certain… Je t'aime mon Camus… murmura tendrement le beau Gemini à l'oreille du Seigneur du Verseau.

A ces mots, les beaux yeux de nuit brillèrent d'un bonheur étincelant de mille étoiles…

- Je t'aime aussi mon beau Fruit de Mer… avoua enfin le Prince des Glaces…

Fin


End file.
